Serpents grasp!
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune needs help to correct his failing grades in Math.
1. Chapter 1 A failing grade!

Rosario to vampire: Serpents grasp chapter 1 A failing grade!

I dedicate this story to everyone who has ever had a mean or a bad math teacher or anyone who has ever struggled with the subject of Math in general! Also for all the people who are good at Math I salute all of you, for you can to something that I can't. Then to all the teachers who tried to teach me math and failed for I just could not get past all the numbers and letters in all the equations! Finally I write this story of every guy who secretly wishes that Ms Kagome Ririko, or someone close to her, was their math teacher, for if she was, lets face it the subject would have been a lot more fun to learn!

Also this is to get all my happy little hentai musses along with all the porn bunnies and sexy little monster girls off my back, and then last but not least a special thanks to two special ladies who helped me write this you know who you are.

***********************************************************************

The numerous students filed from the classroom at the secret academy for youki sighing sighs of happiness and relief greatful to the kami himself to have gotten at least a passing grade on the hard test their teacher had given them. That is except for one person.

Tsukune gazed at his test paper in his hand and sighed.

"Another "F" at this rate I'll have to get tutoring in order to not fail Ms Ririko's class. Why does math have to be my worst subject." Tsukune moaned.

"Tsukune." A voice interrupted Tsukune from his bout of despair. Tsukune looked up only to see a pair of large orbs that were Ms Ririko's breasts in his face. Tsukune struggled not to have a nose bleed as he suddenly realized that due to her closeness to him he could see down her shirt and was getting a good view of her generous cleavage.

A single hand touched him gently on his chin slowly lifting his face upwards only for Tsukune to see a pair of dark kind eyes behind a pair of glasses which now greeted his brown eyes.

"Tsukune." Ms. Kagome repeated gently.

Tsukune swallowed as he looked upwards into his math teachers face.

"Yes Ms Ririko sama?"

The math teacher reached over with her other hand and took Tsukune's test, which bore the markings of his failing grades all over it, and let her eyes drift over it.

"I can see that you are failing my class….I just wanted to tell you that I do offer tutoring sessions for students who are failing."  
Ms Ririko let her hand slowly drift from Tsukune's chin over as it caressed his cheek and softly held it in the palm of her hand. The Limia could see Tsukune trying to ignore her advances and remain ignorant about what she was doing to tempt him.

"Now I know that its not your fault Tsukune. I am sure that you study hard for my class most students do. However I know that not everyone is born to be a math prodigy or even a genius in the subject. Some people just have trouble at the subject and can't see the connections between all the letters, numbers, formulas and equations, much less see how to put it all together and use it to solve a problem. Now then, as I was saying how would you like to come to my office for tutoring latter?" Ms. Ririko cooed softly using her thumb to stroke Tsukune's cheek and her pointer finger to softly tickle the underside of his chin playfully.

Tsukune swallowed nervously as he felt sweat forming on his face and his member slowly rising, due to the arousal of his sexy math teachers touches. Not to mention from the view he was getting of her cleavage, which lead down to the sexy black bra which did nothing to conceal her breasts from his view.  
'_Calm down Tsukune…..Remember she only wants to tutor you not seduce you…..I hope…..Well what could it hurt? I mean it would help me get better grades and avoid summer school….Besides she seems sympathetic in her own way…..sort of'_ Tsukune thought as he considered his options.

Looking up at the dark haired woman Tsukune said with an uneasy smile on his face. "Thanks Ms Ririko….I would appreciate the help and it would help me a lot."

The Limia smiled secretly to herself as she to returned to smile to Tsukune as she said.

"Well I am glad that I can help you Tsukune. Now after I finished grading your last test it looks like you can still pass my class if you get at least an eighty nine on the final. Now I also offer extra credit too." She purred as she gazed at her newest plaything that she had just ensnared.

Tsukune's eyes lit up a little at hearing that as he did his best to ignore the position of Ms Ririko's breasts to his face as he looked up at her and nodded quickly.

"Good….Now the way that it works is that you have to complete all your assignments and tests that you failed by the end of the term and get a perfect score on each of them. If you do that then I will raise your grade one full letter."  
The lamia chuckled lightly as she smiled sensually and said.

"Fair warning Tsukune its not as easy as it sounds, for if you miss a single answer then its all over for you. But lets consentrate on that later shall we…Now then as for your tutoring sessions….You have a week until your next test, considering it's a Friday if you are willing to start this evening I can help you out for a few hours also if you are willing to sacrifice your weekend for me…I mean for the sake of passing my class then I will happily tutor you all weekend if you like and every day up until the day of the test. How does that sound?"

Tsukune nodded his head as he quickly thought about the extra study time he would be getting if he did as Ms Ririko said.

"Okay Ms Ririko I'll do it."

The lamia rolled up Tsukune's failed test and bent down to stick the test in his backpack. All the while giving Tsukune a view of her well rounded bottom as her lacy black underwear with thong peaked its way out from behind the confines of her extremely short skirt that she wore. Tsukune quickly averted his eyes as the view Ms Ririko had just given him vanished as she rose upwards to met his gaze.

"Excellent. I am glad that I can be of help to you Tsukune. Now report to my chambers at six p.m this evening."

The dark haired teacher smiled as she turned and strutted from the room leaving Tsukune alone.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this story! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Tutoring

Rosario to vampire: Serpents grasp chapter 2 Tutoring!

Tsukune let out a sigh as he struggled not to sweat as he reached out and knocked on the oak door that lead to Ms Kagome Ririko's private chambers.

"Relax, Tsukune its not like she's going eat you, okay bad choice of words there...Considering what I am and where I'm at." Tsukune muttered softly. Knowing full well due to his experiences that some youki do indeed feast upon the flesh of humans.

"I just hope that whatever youki Ms Ririko is, she doesn't eat humans." Tsukune shivered just in time to see the familiar face of Ms Ririko glasses and all, peak her head out from behind the door. A warm and inviting smile upon her face.

"Ah there you are Tsukune, I was wondering if you had reconsidered?" She flashed a quick smile at Tsukune even as she subtlety ran her pink tongue across her lips.

"Oh no, Ms Ririko. Thank you for helping me with my math. I appreciate it very much." Tsukune involuntarily shuddered as he felt Ms Ririko's hand brush up against the small of his back.

Tsukune felt several sweat drops run down his face signifying his nervousness as he felt a hint of warmth against his cheek. It was only then did he realize that Ms Ririko was speaking to him.

"Well shall we begin Tsukune?"

"Sure, I just hope that I can get through this without wasting your time." Tsukune struggled to chuckle as he watched Ms Ririko flash another smile at his words.

"Tsukune, I know its none of my business I can't help notice that you're sweating. Are you that nervous about the upcoming final?" The busty Lamia let out a small laugh at Tsukune discomfort.

_'No that's not the reason I'm nervous, I just want to survive the evening and don't want to get eaten!'_

Tsukune thought with a grim smile upon his face.

Ms Ririko reached out and softly touched Tsukune gently on his chin. She slowly lifted his face upwards only for Tsukune to see a pair of dark kind eyes behind a pair of glasses which now greeted his brown eyes.

"Tsukune I know what's wrong you have math anxiety. Its okay. We can get through this. I care about my students. Now come I have few idea's that will help you." Ms Ririko gave a brief gesture to the small table and a large stack of homework and tests upon it.

"Now you grab the small table over there and I'll take all your homework and tests. Lets hurry now I'm afraid the evening is going to get away from us. I believe a change of venue is in order."

Tsukune swallowed as he watched Ms Ririko walk away her soft lacy black thong ride up the base of her skirt, unbeknownst to her.

Ms Ririko quickly gathered all papers up and Tsukune was about to grab the table when the Lamia laid a soft hand upon his shoulder.

"On second though leave the table we won't need it, not where the two of us are going." Ms Ririko said softly as she quickly began to walk towards the door. Tsukune fallowed her until the two of them came to a stop outside Ms Ririko's class room.

"Now lets go Tsukune. Its important to study and practice where your going to take the test, that is if you are able to. Alright sit down on the front row and lets get started."

The busty Lamia slid her a soft cushy black chair out from behind her desk and in front of the desk that Tsukune had chosen.

She laid Tsukune's homework and old tests on top of another desk beside her.

Tsukune struggled not to look at the eye full of Ms Ririko's breasts contained within her white shirt.

"Now Tsukune I want to start by relaxing. Close your eyes, then take a deep breath, let it in and exhale. Okay."

Tsukune quickly did as Ms Ririko instructed. Feeling slightly better, however he quickly became stiff as a board as soon as he felt Ms Ririko's hands upon his shoulders.

"Now just relax Tsukune and listen to my voice okay, keep your eyes shut, be sure to concentrate on your breathing. While I rub your back."

Tsukune did just as Ms Ririko instructed and strangely enough began to feel looser and more relaxed.

"Good now open your eyes. Now that your relaxed and free of tension lets see if we can get to that first problem." Ms Ririko whispered softly in a warm soothing voice directly into Tsukune's ear.

Slowly but surely Ms Ririko began to whisper instructions to Tsukune. He soon began to loose track of time as the warm and soothing nature of Ms Ririko's voice began to bestow upon him equations. Tsukune soon found his pen dancing across page after page of failed assignments as the equations and their uses began to somehow make them take root inside his brain.

Several hours later Tsukune let out a sigh and he struggled to figure out what time it was.

He looked over at Ms Ririko, the busty math teacher was briefly adjusting her skirt.

"Oh Tsukune dear look at the time. Ah you did a great job on you old assignments and tests. I looked them over and you got all of the problems correct. I will raise your grade one letter. Now then all we have to do is get you through the test at the end of the week. But we can work on that tomorrow evening. Off to bed with you. Go on now get some rest." Ms Ririko flashed Tsukune another one of her smiles.

Tsukune grabbed his bag and went off to bed.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
